Jamais séparé
by Anais-Stranger
Summary: Cette fiction commence lors de l'épisode final de la saison 2, et sera changer à partir de la disparition de Rose dans le monde parallèle. Vous vous souvenez de cet épisode avec émotion. Je vous laisse découvrir ma version de l'après )
1. Chapter 1 : Séparation douloureuse

**Chapitre 1 : Séparation douloureuse**

Rose s' agripait du mieu qu'elle pouvait sur le manche. Mais l'aspiration était tellement forte qu'elle avait beaucoup de difficultés. Le docteur, en face, résistait avec la même argne. Il lançait un regard inquiet vers Rose. Ses mains commençaient à glisser et elle regardait le docteur avec des yeux brillants.

- Je vais lacher ! Hurla-t-elle.

Le docteur mis très vite son cerveau en action, il cherchait un moyen de sauver Rose en regardant partout. Il pensa au tardis, mais celui-ci était trop lent à se deplacer. Le temps commençait à manquer et le Docteur n'avait toujours pas d'idée. L'aspiration n'était toujours pas finit et Rose commençait à faiblir, il fallait vraiment trouver une idee, le Docteur, lui, était bien accroché.

DOCTEUR ! Cria soudain Rose. Elle avait lâché.

Le Docteur paniqua, elle était aspiré et il ne savait que faire. Quand un bruit se fit entendre, le père de Rose du monde parallèle était apparut, il attrapa Rose qui hurlait de la lâcher, et disparu comme il était apparu. L'aspiration prit fin, laissant le Docteur seul dans cette grande pièce, il ne réalisait pas encore ce qu'il venait de se passer. Une larme arriva sur sa joie, Rose était-elle perdue ?

De son côté, Rose hurlait en cognant dans le mur.

-Ramenez-moi ! Créait-elle

-On ne peut pas. Nous ne pouvions faire qu'un aller retour. Mickey avait une voix triste et désolée.

Rose s'écroula au sol en pleurant. "Je ne le reverrais jamais ?" dit-elle plus pour elle-même. Sa mère, emmener ici avant la prit dans ses bras et ne dit rien. Elle se releva, s'approcha du mur et y posa sa main.

Le Docteur, de l'autre côté faisait de même. Il ne s'en était pas encore rendu compte, mais il pleurait, son cerveau brillant était en suspend. Tout s'était arrêté autour de lui. Une partie de lui venait de lui être arraché et ses deux coeurs battaient moins vite. Il finit par se rendre compte des larmes, les essuya et reparti vers le Tardis.

Il entra et alla s'asseoir dans un coin. Il y avait des traces de Rose partout, son odeur flottait dans l'air. Même le Tardis avait l'air triste. Après la tristesse, c'est la colère qui laissa place dans l'esprit du Docteur. Ces imbéciles de Torchwood, c'est de leur faute, ils ont eu ce qu'ils méritaient. Le Docteur prit sa décision, il ne voulais plus voyager sans elle, et pour cela il devait la retrouver et lui venir en aide.

-Je n'irais nulle part sans elle ! S'écria-t-il après un long silence. Je dois trouver une faille vers ce monde, retrouver Rose, et la ramener près de moi. Mon cher Tardis, en avant ! Dit-il sur un ton de légère excitation persuader qu'il allait réussir.

* * *

Rose ne voulait plus bouger, elle fixait ce mur, elle pleurait toujours en murmurant "Docteur, venait me chercher". Ses parents la regardèrent ne sachant que faire, et Mickey finit par s'approcher d'elle.

-Vient avec nous il faut te reposer, je suis sur qu'il te retrouvera, qu'il arrivera à revenir ici pour venir te chercher. La rassura-t-il, sans être réellement convaincu que le Docteur y arriverait.

Elle finit par l'écouter, et les suivis vers la maison de son père. Il avait changer après la mort de la Jackie de ce monde. Rose alla dans une chambre, s'enferma, pleura encore avant de s'endormir vider de toute énergie.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 terminé. J'espère que vous n'allez pas vous insurger parce que j'ai quand même fait partir Rose dans le monde parallèle. Ne vous inquiétez, j'ai gardé ce moment parce que l'émotion qui en sort est magnifique. Mais je vais changer à partir de là, car je n'ai pas aimé la suite des événements et c'est cela que j'aurais souhaité.  
Je remercie à l'avance ceux qui mettront une review :)**

**Chapitre 2 : coming soon. (une semaine peut-être)**


	2. Chapter 2 : Recherche, Patience

**Chapitre 2 : Recherche, Patience**

Rose sursautais au moindre bruit, et passait ses journées devant la fenêtre. Ce n'étais pas son monde, son vrai monde ne l'était plus non plus d'ailleurs. Son monde c'était celui du Docteur, c'était le Docteur. Le vide sans son cœur la faisait atrocement souffrir, elle passait ses nuits à pleurer jusqu'à s'endormir d'épuisement. Elle faisait des efforts pour sa famille mais sans conviction. Plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Après quelques temps, elle se calma, et voulu faire quelque chose. Elle décida alors de réfléchir à un moyen de retrouver le Docteur, ou de lui montrer où elle se trouvait s'il arrivait quelque à venir dans ce monde. Elle en parla à tout le monde, elle voulait voyager dans le monde entier, pour laisser des indices de l'endroit où elle se trouvait à l'intention du Docteur, ainsi, quel que soit l'endroit où il arriverait dans ce monde, il pourrait la retrouver grâce à cela.

-Rose, chérie, je ne suis pas sure que ce soit une bonne idée. C'est un long voyage et nous sommes sur de rien. Lui dit Jackie, les yeux remplit de tristesse.

-Si vous refusez de venir avec moi, j'irai seule. Et rien ne m'en empêchera.

-Ca on le sait, et de toute façon, essayer de te faire changer d'avis ne servirai à rien. Alors je viens avec toi. Répondit Mickey, d'une voix tendre.

Rose lui sourit. Et finalement, elle convenu avec ses parents qu'ils resteraient ici, au cas où le Docteur arriverait ici alors qu'elle n'était pas rentré. Elle alla faire ses bagages et parti avec Mickey.

Le Tardis n'atterrissait jamais où le Docteur le souhaitait réellement, mais cela était habituel. A peine arriver sur une planète, ou à une époque, que le Docteur repartait aussi tôt. Il aurait tout le temps d'y revenir avec Rose, lorsqu'il l'aurait retrouvé. L'univers est grand, immense, et le temps est long, il ne savait pas où aller, ni quand, afin de trouver cette faille qui lui permettrait de rejoindre l'autre monde. La première qui lui était apparu, il était accompagné de Rose et Mickey, elle se trouvait à Londres. Mais c'est là aussi qu'avait disparu la dernière qu'il avait vu. Ne sachant pas vraiment comment ses failles apparaissaient, il était d'autant plus difficile pour lui de savoir où chercher.

Le temps passé dans le Tardis, lui servait à ruminer. Il était inquiet pour Rose, après tout, les cybermen venaient de ce monde. Et s'il y en avait encore ? L'idée que Mickey c'était bien débrouiller le rassura, il pourrait veiller sur Rose. Mais cela ne chassait pas pour autant ses inquiétudes. Et si les habitants de ce monde faisaient encore une bêtise semblable aux cybermen ?

Il commença par régler le Tardis sur les coordonnées de Londres, mais changea au fur et à mesure les époques. Peut-être une faille était apparue dans le passé ou dans le futur. Ou peut-être y en avait-il eu une encré dans le temps, qu'il n'avait jamais vu, pour n'y être jamais allé. Etait-ce réellement une bonne idée ? Le Docteur devait tenter le coup. Il mit en route le Tardis, et commença alors son voyage à travers toutes les époques que Londres a connu, et connaitra.

Rose et Mickey venaient de rentrer de leur voyage à travers le monde. Rose avait écrit sur un bon nombre de mur « BadWolf. R. » suivit de chiffres (elle était sûre que le Docteur saurait les lire). Ses parents lui annoncèrent que le Docteur n'était pas venu en son absence. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre. Sa mère lui conseilla de travailler, cela lui permettrait d'attendre en s'occupant, pour ne plus pleurer, ou ruminer. Après de nombreuses discussions houleuses, elle finit par accepter, et se retrouva à nouveau vendeuse dans un magasin. « Quelle ironie » se dit-elle. Ce travail lui occupait l'esprit une bonne partie de la journée, c'était déjà ça. Elle ne pensait plus la journée, mais le soir et la nuit, elle faisait des prières muettes au Docteur, le suppliant de revenir la chercher.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Rapprochement

Désolée du léger retard, j'ai été occupé durant la semaine et une partie du week-end.  
Il n'y a pas le côté Rose dans ce chapitre car elle suit son petit train train en attendant le retour du Docteur, et j'ai pensé que ça pourrait être lourd.  
Ce chapitre est un peu petit. Mais c'est parce qu'on se rapproche de la fin, avec un grand final. Je pense que le prochain sera le dernier.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Rapprochement**

Après avoir fait une grande partie de l'histoire de Londres sans avoir trouvé, le Docteur eu l'impression qu'il perdait son temps et qu'il fallait chercher ailleurs. Les failles sont parfois minimes, il est alors difficile de les trouver. Le Docteur se dit qu'il y en avait forcément une quelque part, il fallait juste la trouver.

Il continua son voyage, traversant l'univers et le temps. S'il possédait un objet lui permettant de trouver les failles vers les autres mondes, se serait bien plus facile. Même le Tardis ne le pouvait. Mais il était automatiquement aspiré lors qu'il passait près de l'une d'entre elles. S'il passait tout près d'une faille, il ne pourrait pas la rater. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à continuer de voyager jusqu'à ce que l'une d'elles lui apparaisse, et l'aspire. Enfin il retrouverait Rose.

Il démarra le Tardis, continuant son voyage afin de trouver une faille. Il alla de planète en planète à travers tout un tas d'époque différente. Mais chaque planète devait avoir son monde parallèle et passer par une faille d'une autre planète que la Terre, ne le ferai surement pas arrivé dans le monde où se trouve Rose. Il lui fallait alors arpenter la planète Terre de fond en comble, à travers toutes les époques.

Parfois il retournait à l'époque où il a rencontré Rose, pour l'apercevoir et se redonner du courage. Et une fois où il avait fait ça, en repartant, le Tardis eu un comportement étrange. Il ne répondait plus à ce que le Docteur lui demandait de faire, il était aspiré. Le Docteur eu un immense sourire, et s'écria « Fantastique ». Pour aspiré le Tardis ainsi, ça ne pouvait être qu'une faille. Il était secoué dans tous les sens, et avec violence. Il avait l'impression d'être en chute libre dans le néant. Jusqu'au moment où tout s'arrêta.

Il sortit du Tardis sans trop savoir où il était, il regarda autour de lui pour savoir où il avait atterrit. Il n'y parvint pas. Après quelques mètres, quelque chose sur un mur attira son attention. Il y avait écrit en grosse lettre rouge « BW. R » accompagné d'une série de chiffre. Il comprit tout de suite que c'était un message de Rose pour lui permettre de la retrouve. Les chiffres étaient les coordonnées de sa position actuelle dans ce monde. Et « BW » était pour attirer son attention, le « R » signifiait Rose. Il était tout proche, il n'avait plus qu'à se rendre à l'endroit indiqué par les coordonnées.

« Rose Tyler vous êtes fantastique ! » s'écria-t-il au milieu d'il ne sait où.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais c'était pour allonger un peu jusqu'au rapprochement du Docteur de Rose.  
Le prochain dans une semaine, si tout va bien =)  
Merci pour vos review =)**


	4. Chapter 4 : Retrouvailles

Et voilà le dernier chapitre, arrivé en avance, j'espère qu'il vous plaira =)  
Je tiens à remercier tous mes petits revieweurs également. Merci de votre soutiens et de suivre cette fiction 3

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Retrouvailles**

Le docteur eu un souci. S'il utilisait le Tardis pour rejoindre Rose, il risquait de quitter ce monde et ne pourrait peut-être plus jamais y revenir. Maintenant qu'il était si près du but, il ne pouvait se permettre de disparaitre. Voyager normalement comme un simple humain pourrait être drôle et sympas. Il alla dans le Tardis pour voir où le menait les coordonnées afin de s'y rendre par les moyens humains.

Le Docteur se renseigna sur l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il était en Ecosse, il lui fallait aller à Londres, il prit alors le bus, un moyen qu'il trouvait intéressant car on rencontre toujours plein de monde intéressant dans les bus. Il y rencontra des gens bien agité, des supporters de rugby (l'Angleterre reste l'Angleterre quelle que soit le monde). Une jeune femme en pleure qui venait de quitter son mari et voulait retourner chez sa mère, une ado en pleine fugue. En résumé, un voyage enrichissant pour le Docteur.

Plus le bus approchait de Londres, plus le Docteur trépignait d'impatience. La distance le séparant de Rose diminuait fortement. Son excitation se sentit dans tous le bus, tous les passagers, lui compris, chantait des chants joyeux, même la femme en pleure les joins à leur bonne humeur. Le bus arriva à Londres, et tous les passagers se dirent au revoir joyeusement alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas à l'origine.

Le Docteur prit le chemin des rues jusqu'à arriver à l'adresse de Rose. Il l'aperçut par une fenêtre, et il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Cette Rose était celle qui avait tout partager avec lui, et non celle qui ne l'avait pas encore rencontrer. Celle qui se souvenait de lui, celle qui l'attendait. Il était tellement heureux de la voir. Il s'approcha de la porte et sonna. Autant tout faire normalement en ce jour. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre une femme blonde. Jackie ouvrit de grands yeux.

- ROSE ! cria-t-elle

- Bonjour Jackie ! Heureux de vous voir. La salua le Docteur, avec un grand sourire.

Rose descendit les escaliers à une vitesse folle et se figea devant la porte en apercevant le Docteur. Elle ne savait que dire, elle était sans voix.

- Rose. Dit le Docteur d'une voix remplit d'émotions et de tendresse.

- Docteur. Souffla Rose dans un sanglot.

Elle lui sauta au coup et le serra très fort dans ses bras, pour prendre conscience de sa réalité, être sûr qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Le Docteur lui rendit son étreinte. Les yeux plein de larmes, ils finirent par les laisser couler tous les deux.

- Vous êtes venu, vous ne m'avez pas abandonné.

- Comment pourrais-je vous abandonner Rose ?

- Docteur, je voulais vous le dire avant de disparaitre, et je n'ai pas pu. Je vous aime. Je ne veux plus jamais être séparé de vous. Elle rougit et baissa légèrement la tête, consciente de à qui elle parlait.

- Rose, je ne vous laisserai plus jamais. Je n'ai plus ressenti cela depuis tellement longtemps, mais vous m'avez apporté tant. J'ai eu si peur de vous perdre définitivement. Rose Tyler, je vous aime.

A ses mots, Rose pleura, elle sauta au coup du Docteur, et l'embrasse, baiser qu'il lui rendit et qu'il savoura. Enfin ils étaient réuni, et le Docteur se jura de ne plus jamais la mettre en danger, ni d'être séparé d'elle. Rose dit au revoir à sa famille, promit à sa mère de faire attention et que s'il revenait ici de venir lui dire bonjour. Puis elle partit avec le Docteur main dans la main rejoindre le Tardis pour de nouveaux voyages riches en émotions et en amour.

* * *

**Voilà cette fiction est terminée. Merci à l'avance pour les reviews, pour avoir mis cette histoire en favoris, l'avoir suivit.  
Je vous pose ma théorie : le Tardis permettra une vie éternelle à Rose car elle a une liaison forte avec lui et le Docteur, lui permettant ainsi de ne pas vieillir comme elle le devrait normalement afin de passer son éternité avec le Docteur.  
Si je suis dans vos auteurs favoris, vous verrez peut-être un jour prochain une notification d'une prochaine fiction sur laquelle je commence à travailler, que la réaction de Rose face à la nouvelle Régénération du Docteur passant du 10ème (David Tennant) au 11ème (Matt Smith)  
Bisous tout le monde et à bientôt.**


End file.
